


Rituals

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, GTA AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soft boys and emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 16:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: After any heist, emotions are high.  Ryan and Gavin have a ritual to help one another find calm.





	Rituals

The heist goes off without a hitch and the crew is back in their penthouse before midnight (a personal best). Michael goes to the kitchen and helps Geoff grate some cheese for his personal favorite after-heist meal: Bacon Jalapeño Mac N’ Cheese. Jack and Jeremy toss bags of stolen jewels and cash down on the couch and peal off to take showers.

“Food should all be ready in about 30 minutes” Geoff calls, “so don’t be late you fucks!” 

Jeremy throws up a middle finger at Jack as she murmurs “When have you ever known Jeremy to be for dinner?” The pair laugh and walk to their separate rooms to grab fresh clothes.

Gavin leads Ryan to the master bathroom for their post-heist ritual. Geoff lets them use his bathroom because, well, Ryan had asked that one time and he understood just how important these moments were for helping keep Gavin grounded. 

When Ray had left the team, Gavin hadn’t let his hurt show. He was happy, laughing and joking with Jeremy and everyone else as if nothing had changed. But under the surface, Geoff could tell Gav missed Ray, he missed their inside jokes, he missed getting his ass kicked at video games (although anyone could kick Gavin’s ass at video games honestly). Ryan had become a stable force in Gavin’s life after that, a person who helped him from getting too in his own head. They really did love each other, even if neither one would say it.

Ryan had laid out fresh clothes in Geoff's bathroom before the start of the heist, in preparation for what he knew would come later. Gavin lifts himself onto the counter and reaches to the drawer where he and Ryan keep their products. He pulls out some make-up remover wipes and a comb, setting them next to him near the sink. Ryan pulls up the padded stool he prefers to sit on and pushes the stray hairs from his face as Gavin grabs a fresh wipe and brushes Ryan’s left cheek, removing the face paint there.

As Gavin continues to gently brush away the sweat and paint from Ryan’s features, Ryan begins humming softly. It isn’t any song in particular, just something from the depths of his mind, maybe he heard it as a child or maybe it was playing in the car, he couldn’t say. He feels Gavin lean in close and kiss his forehead, still a little damp from the product on the wipe. Gavin kisses Ryan’s right temple, then his left, down the bridge of his nose, and finally his lips. Its soft and chaste, a light touch and then gone.

Ryan moves his hands from where they currently rest, feather soft on Gavin’s hips, to the buttons of his shirt. He makes slow work of each button, letting Gavin work the hair tie from his ponytail and free his mange of hair. Ryan removes his hands once all the buttons are free and turns so his back is to Gavin. Gavin takes the comb and starts to untangle Ryan’s hair. As with everything they do the night after a heist, it’s gentle and soft. Theres no rush to their movements, no hurry. 

When Ryan’s hair is silky smooth, he stands to start the shower. Both he and Gavin undress and step in, letting the spray hit both their bodies for a moment before Gavin reaches for the body wash. Ryan leans into Gavin to kiss his cheek as Gavin squirts the orange scented soap into his palm. They wash each other quickly but throughly, littering the body before them with kisses. This is how it always is, lazy kisses and gentle touches, nothing meant to arouse only to comfort.

The last of the soap and water rinse down the drain when Gavin reaches over to turn the water off, but neither of them move. They stay, wet and shivering from the cool air, holding each other as Gavin lets out gentle sobs. The emotion of the day, the high of the heist, the emptiness of his family without Ray, all rushes to the forefront, like it always does on these nights. Ryan pulls him closer into his arms and runs blunted fingernails down his back. He doesn’t speak, they never do.

As Gavin’s sobs end he kisses Ryan’s chest, a thank you for being here with him. Ryan answers by kissing the top of his head, a promise that he always will.

There is laughter coming from the kitchen, but Ryan won’t make a move to join them until Gavin is ready. He just keeps humming whatever tune comes to his mind and stands, still as a rock save for his arm gently caressing up and down Gavin’s spine.

Minutes pass before Gavin makes a move to untangle himself from Ryan’s hold. They step out of the shower and towel off in silence. They quickly dress, partially from the cold and partially because they knew food waited was ready out in the main living space, but didn’t leave once they had their clothes on. Instead, Gavin perched himself back on the bathroom counter, picking up the comb again. Ryan took his place on the stool and Gavin started again. Taking one chunk of hair at a time and combing from the bottom up. They both knew this wasn’t necessary, as Gavin had just combed Ryan’s hair not 15 minutes earlier, but it was part of the ritual, part of their time together.

Gavin set the comb down and began running his fingers through Ryan’s hair, starting at the scalp and working his way down. He decided on a french braid (one of his favorite styles to see Ryan’s hair in) and made quick work parting and braiding Ryan’s hair down his back. When he finished, he nudged Ryan’s shoulders to get him to move and moved himself off the counter.

The pair shared one last kiss, a little less innocent then the others as Ryan swiped his tongue at the bottom of Gavin’s lip, before returning to the rest of the group. A smile played on Gavin’s lips as Ryan held his hand, lifting it to his lips to kiss a knuckle and whisper “Always.”


End file.
